Just for you
by SukiRin
Summary: Kaoru, without you my world is entire darkness, there’s only me wandering around in loneliness, sinking into the despairing and helpless gulf……
1. Hikaru's letter

AN: alright, this is my first fanfic on Ouran Host Club. i havent got a slightest clue about what i'm going to write for a long fanfic, so i decided to just write a short one. please excuse me for my grammar problems since im just a new beginner on english writing.

Disclaimer: Hikaru and Kaoru does not belong to me, neither is Ouran Host Club, they belong to their author which i didn't know the name.

* * *

**Title:** Just for you

**Status:** One shot

**Author: **SukiRin

**Main character:** Hikaru and Kaoru

Kaoru, how are you in the times since you left? Is there anyone who's been rude to you? Since you left I just didn't have the appetite to eat, I couldn't get into sleep without you in my arms at night, even when I woke up in the morning and didn't see you by my side, I was scared and worried……

Kaoru, do you know? I miss you……I miss your face, your red lips, you soft body, your smooth skin and the lovely scent of yours……I miss the tactility of touches on you everyday. I miss the warmth you had given me in the cold nights. I miss the feelings of holding you in my sleep. I miss the marks you've made sleeping beside me……

Kaoru, without you my world is entire darkness, there's only me wandering around in loneliness, sinking into the despairing and helpless gulf……

Kaoru, I still remembered that night, you stand in front of me with the soft moonlight shone on your lovely face, I decided, I will guard you until the moment of my death! You are my sunshine! The sunshine only for me!

Kaoru, our foreordination were tied up together tightly! Even though our prohibit-love has been decided not to be agreed since the start, but I don't care! As long as Kaoru you are by my side, nothing matters……Kaoru, I will protect you……!

Kaoru, I love you, I love all the things that were related to you, your delicacy, your fascination, your puerility, your fervency……so, will you please come back? Come back to my side……I used to think that to let you free is blessedness. But I didn't know the reason for durance heart! Originally, I still love you; I still want to stay with you……!

Kaoru, you are the angel God had given me to fill up my despairing and unloved heart……! When I saw your red eyes from crying, my heart aches. Hold you between my arms and comfort you gently, telling you the "believe me" promises. Don't trust your eyes, close your eyes, and just listen to my heartbeat, it is the love melody of mine……just for you……I love to sniff your scent, the epigamic of your smell, a smell that I will never forget……

Kaoru……the lover of mine that will never change……I will wait until the moment you come back to my arms……!

Words from Hikaru who loves you forever

* * *

AN: so how do you feel, i know it is really bad and sad. even if you don't like it, plzzzzzzz review and tell me the things that i need to improve on so that i could write a better one next time...tnx

just press that little blue button down there.

↓


	2. Author's Note

AN: hello everyone, since people asked me where Kaoru is and what happened to him and why did he left? So I decided to write another chapter on Kaoru. Because at the start of the first chapter, I wrote that this is a one shot story, I really want to change it but I can't. So I'm sorry. I will carry on for probably another chapter on Kaoru. Please read, and I will try to update it soon…tnx…

Words from SukiRin.


	3. Kaoru's letter

AN: well, as i had promised, i wrote another chapter on Kaoru. i hope you like it. tnx

Disclaimer: Hikaru and Kaoru and other characters from Ouran Host Club doesnot belong to me. they belong to their author!!!

* * *

**Author:** SukiRin

**Title:** Just for you

**Status:** Complete

Hikaru, how are you lately? I should say that everyone is really nice to me, so don't worry about me. Don't let the fact that I'm not with you let you down, when I go back sometimes later, I want to see the usual Hikaru not a Hikaru who lies in bed, OK? I hope that you could put me down……

Hikaru, I do know, you miss me……because we are siblings, and I can understand you mind. I can feel your tears and your yearns. But I can not go back……I miss everything that you miss……I feel the same thing that you are feeling……but please forgive me and forget me……

Hikaru, without you my world is entire darkness too, I have no where to go……I felt lonely even when there's people around me because you are not by my side……

Hikaru, that night before I left…the last time I saw your face…your gentle hugs is what I miss so much……not only you had decided but me too……I want to stay by your side no matter what! You are mine!!! But I can not be so selfish, you are not only mine, and I'm not only yours. There's people out there who loves you too……

Hikaru, since we were born, our foreordination were tied up together, this is the truth that can not change. Our love won't have a good result, so I left……I want you to search for a girl that loves you the most, I want you to have a better life, a normal love like the others……

Hikaru, did you remember? You used to tell me about how you feel toward Haruhi. You said you were really angry when Haruhi stay with any other boys except you……you told me you want to stay with Haruhi just like you want to stay with me……what you didn't know it the feeling you had, it is love……because you are jealous so that you didn't want other boys to stay with her……because of love you want her to stay with you……

Hikaru, please just bury me deep inside your heart, only dig me up when you are sad……I'm not your angel, the true angel God had given you is a girl……you have to search for her and give your heart to her and love her……I know it is hard, but please try……I just want you to have a better life……

Hikaru, you must be happy because I am happy. Since we are siblings, I hope my happiness will infect you soon……I already found my fated girl of my life that I love. So please Hikaru……hurry and go search for your fated girl of your life……

Hikaru Gomen……forget me and forgive me……don't wait for me because I don't have any chance to go back to your arms……!

Words from Kaoru who you cannot love.

* * *

AN: oh good, this is finished now, i won't write any more, please review and tell you what you feel. i hope you all like it and tnx to those who reviewed. thank you very much.

just press that little button over there!!

↓


End file.
